A House Gone Wild: A TRUE Warner Sibling Story
by Kankuro127
Summary: With two chapters left, could things get any crazier. A sinister villain? A mysterious new resident? The group of people who want to 'protect the world from things or those indescribably stupid' READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! Coming Soon!
1. The First Day and A! Dinner Fiasco

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animaniacs, the One Piece cast and a few more people you viewers at home can figure out. I'm just kidding, I'll point them out along the way! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The First Few Days

"Guys! Furniture's here!", yelled Kaya, new homeowner.

"Don't worry Kaya. All ten trucks are Justin's.", said Katie.

"He told me that he is getting a master. Is that true?", asked Carley, the co-owner.

"Ha-NO! What is he? Crazy?", yelled Kaya, "I am going to teach that little punk a big lesson!".

"No!", said Carley. (or as we will later call her, C.)

"A medium lesson?"

"No!"

"A small lesson?"

"NO LESSONS WILL BE TAUGHT TODAY! Comprende?"

"Just a teensy one?"

"GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

"But I haven't assigned-Hey I own the house!"

"Just assign the rooms!", said Carley as she joined her 10 other friends.

"Okay! Denis and I, Carley and Yakko, and Amanda and Zolo get the Masters!"

"WHAT!", yelled an outraged Justin.

"I was going to tell you along with teaching you a lesson but someone wouldn't' let me! CoughCoughCarleyCoughCough. Now, I will continue assigning rooms. Our rooms are on the sixth floor. Your rooms are on the other five. Now, the pairings are Katie and Wolfwood, Justin and Namine (Namin-a), Wakko and Dot, Alex is alone, and Anthony, you get a closet of your choosing. Get To it! Remember there will be plenty of extra rooms! So, choose wisely!", said Kaya

"This is just simply amazing.", said Denis.

"You think?", said Kaya as they started kissing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Get a room! Or In this particular case you could just get one of the large closets just not the one on the third floor. That one's Anthony's.", said Dot.

"OUT!", yelled Kaya as Dot skipped out of the room into the kitchen. Denis and Kaya finish their kiss which is followed by a big bang in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check that out and then I'll start dinner.", said Denis.

"That'd be great. I'll get our room ready.", said Kaya as she took the elevator to the sixth floor.

_In Carley's Room_

"I can't believe I'm sharing a room…with you Yakko.", said Carley.

"Me neither.", said Yakko as they kissed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEW! (at least his was shorter than Dot's) Get a room!", yelled Wakko.

"Hey Wakko, guess what?", said Yakko.

"What! Ooooo I love surprises. Should I Close my eyes?", said Wakko.

"Sure. THIS IS A ROOM, OUR ROOM!"

"Sheesh! Should've told me to close my ears as he ran down to the kitchen.

_In Justin's Room_

"I cannot believe this! This is an outrage!", screamed Justin in his room which was soundproof like all of the others.

"First, calm down, and second, have you been reading a thesaurus?", asked Namine.

"Fine, and yes.", said Justin as he hugged Namine.

"EEEEEE-wait a minute. They're only hugging. Drats!", said Wakko and Dot as they left.

"Now let's continue.", said Namine as she kissed Justin.

"Dinner is ready!", said Denis through the loudspeaker that reached every room unless directed differently by the computer.

_Dining Room_

"Dinner time!", said Wakko and Dot.

"You know what that means! Yummy time!", said Justin as he let out a big bart or furp (burp + fart).

"Justin!", screamed Amanda.

"I think farting and burping are sexy.", said Namine.

"Oh yeah!", said Justin!

"Anyway! First the appetizer.", said Dot.

"Garlic breadsticks and a crisp and fresh salad with a delectable dressing of your wise choosing.", said Wakko.

"These breadsticks are fantabulicious! And Wakko you're not getting a tip."

"Told you so! Anyway, compliments to our chef-", managed Dot.

"DENIS!", yelled Wakko.

"Hey! I was going to say that!", said Dot.

"No one cares!", screamed Katie.

"Sweetie, calm down.", said Wolfwood.

"Okay, but if I hear one more word from the sibling terrors I just might burst!"

"That's understandable.", said Wolfwood as he kissed her.

"CRAYOLA!", yelled Alex.

"ROSEART!", yelled Anthony.

"CRAYOLAAAAA!", yelled Alex.

"Carley! Tell Alex that the RoseArt franchise of coloring utensils is much better than the Crayola franchise of what **_they_** call coloring utensils.", yelled Anthony.

"Why me?", said Kaya as she slapped her forehead, "And, why does it matter as long as they get the job done. But, I would say Crayola.".

"Dinner is served. Chicken Alfredo.", said Denis.

"Oh. I hate Italian food. I'm outie!", said Justin.

"Goodbye then Justin.", said Namine.

"FINE! IF YOU ARE'NT COMING I'LL JUST HIT ON ANOTHER GIRL AT THE BAR!", screamed Justin thinking that Namine would change her mind but, instead she slapped him and stormed up the stairs flooded in tears.

"I'll go check on Namine.", said Kaya.

"The rest of you enjoy.", said Denis.

"Enjoy my-", managed Justin.

"JUSTIN!", yelled The Warner siblings.

"What? I was going to say Putanessca Sauce.", moaned Justin as he left.

"Wow, he really has been reading a thesaurus.", said Dot.

_Namine and Justin's Room_

"Namine, it's okay.", said Kaya trying to comfort her.

"Kaya, I really want to be like you. You live a great life-", managed Namine.

"No, you don't want to be like me. Dealing with the younger people in this household is a nightmare."

"But, you deal with it so perfectly. You are just like a mother. Growing up I lived in poverty and never had a real mother and I never had the hippest clothes."

"That's so sad. But you know one thing, you had a family. My parents died when I was a little girl."

"That is truely so sad. How do you deal with things?"

"I just try Namine. Now, dinner is getting cold. In a few minutes I'll arrange for a room change."

"Thank you Kaya.", said Namine as Kaya walked out and Namine followed. When they got to the kitchen they were so surprised. All of the food was GONE! Not eaten gone, but thrown around gone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!", screamed Kaya.

"Hahaha! Food Fight FUN!", said Wakko.

"We leave you alone for five minutes and you have a food fight?"

"Actually it was seven minutes, seven seconds, and seven nano-seconds. Oh no…777! Wait, nothing bad happens today! YAY!", said Dot."That's where you're wrong you little miss know-it-all!", said Katie as she chased her around the kitchen until she slipped and fell.

"Would you like me to help you with that?", said Wakko.

"No I wouldn't like you to help with this. KAYA! This draws the line! Wolfwood and I are moving next door!", said Katie as she and Wolfwood started packing.

A/N: I know it's a crossover but I put under the Animaniacs category for one main reason! It's about them! Please Read and Review.


	2. The New Neighbors and VDay

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animaniacs or the One Piece characters and many more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** The New Neighbors and V-Day**

"Ding-Dong.", the doorbell rang and Kaya ran downstairs still in her nightgown.

"Hello.", said the young and slender woman on the other side of the door who had white hair down to her hips.

"Hi?", said Kaya confused.

"I am your new neighbor Ivy. And you know Katie.", said Ivy.

"Nice to meet you Ivy, my name is Kaya. And, yes I do know Katie.

"Well, I made you cookies.", said Ivy as she handed Kaya a plate of Cookies.

"That's very nice of you. If only I had gotten you something.", said Kaya as she digs through her purse, "Got it!", yelled Kaya as she gave Ivy one thousand dollars.

"Thank you!", said Ivy as she skipped back over to her house.

"So Katie, how is it over there?", asked Kaya.

"I can tell you one thing."

"What?"

"Well, its Wakko, Yakko, and Dot proof!"

"They're great once you get to know them!"

"Really? Tell me your secret."

"I will as soon as I get to know them!", laughed Kaya.

"Well, don't tell Carley, but Zell is over here.", muttered Katie as she got finished laughing.

"Got it."

"Good."

"Great!"

"What?"

"We're watching an Animaniacs movie."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks! And what better way then getting to know them!"

"Well, good luck!"

"Thanks! Bye now!", shouted Kaya as Katie was already in her yard.

_The family room_

"I am not watching _Wakko's Wish_ for the sixth consecutive time in a row!", shouted Denis.

"Dottie, you get the rope and the duct tape. I'll put in the DVD.", commanded Wakko.

"Wait, how'd you get the DVD?", asked Denis while Dot was tying him up.

"The movie stars get advanced copies! Duh!"

"Namine, please help me!", yelled Denis.

"Sorry Denis, I am enjoying this movie!", cheered Namine.

That night around midnight Anthony opens his closet door and knocks Kaya down the stairs. She is immediately taken to the hospital, and returned home the next day.

_The next day-V-Day!_

"Denis? He's gone. Awwwww! A rose and my favorite chocolates!", said Kaya looking at Denis' side of the bed. Then she hears a knock on the door, "Come in!", continued Kaya.

"Good Morning.", said Carley.

"Good Morning.", responded Kaya.

"Are you feeling any better? You fell pretty hard last night."

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Good."

"Hey Carley, have you seen Denis?"

"No, everyone with a girlfriend is gone."

"So, I presume Anthony is still here."

"Shockingly, no."

"WOW!!!!"

"Well, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down in a second."

_Downstairs_

"I'm leaving for work!", said Kaya.

"What about breakfast?", asked Wakko.

"I'll be fine for now. But, I'll be expecting a great lunch from the both of you. I'll be back at 1:15."

"You got it Kaya!", exclaimed both Dot and Wakko.

"You guys are so cute."

As Kaya left, Carley walked in.

"Hi Carley!", exclaimed Dot.

"Well Animaniacs, its just you, me, and Anthony.", said Carley.

"It won't do. It just will not do.", said Dot.

"You got that right sis."

"Well, whatever you're up to leave me out of it. I'm going to the mall.", said Carley as she grabbed her keys and left the house.

"Operation get rid of Anthony is underway.", whispered Wakko to Dot.

"Gotcha.", whispered back Dot.

Wakko takes out his cell phone and calls Anthony.

"Hello?", said Anthony.

"Do you like Scary Movies?", asked Wakko using a scary voice.

"NO! I did not eat the last cookie or the last piece of cake!"

"You're such an idiot. I know you ate the last piece of cake! But, you're going to die! I called this house seven days ago. Say goodnight!"

"Do you mean business days?"

"SHUT-UP!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!", screamed Anthony while he jumped out the window on the second floor.

"Success!", exclaimed Wakko and Dot.

_That Evening-House_

"Carley! Come on!", yelled Yakko.

"I'm coming!", replied Carley.

"I have a great evening planned out for us. We will watch a Romantic Film, a beautiful dinner, and then your gift."

"You did that just for us?"

"Just for you."

_At the Night Club reserved by Denis_

"You may open your eyes now Kaya.", said Denis.

"Wow! You rented a club for us?"

"Yes. Just for you."

Their evening was then interrupted by Justin who barged in drunk with his friends.

"JUSTIN! GET OUT OF HERE!", shouted Kaya angrily.

"Make me bitch!"

"Oh, you do not have to worry about that!", exclaimed Kaya as she punched him out.

"Nice one.", said Denis as he punched him too.

"Let's go now."

"Yah."

_Dojo_

"Zolo, you're a great instructor.", said Amanda.

"Thanks for being a great student."

"I try."

"I know you do."

"Let's get home. It's getting pretty late."

"Alright."

_House_

"That was a great movie.", said Carley.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now for our meal. Heart-shaped Garlic bread, salad with heart-shaped carrots. Then herb roast chicken with a touch of Italian Garlic Vinaigrette. Then for desert we have a Strawberry Sundae! Strawberry Ice Cream, Strawberry Syrup, Strawberry Whipped Cream, and to top it off, a STRAWBERRY!"

"Sounds very yummy!"

_After Dinner_

"Time for your gift Carley."

"You shouldn't have."

"It's a charm bracelet. A charm for each year we've been together. One of me, Wakko, and Dot. It was all I could afford."

"Wow.", said Carley as she started crying and hugged him.

_Outside club_

"I think it's about time for your gift. It's a Locket. Your picture, and my picture are in it. Then there is your 1-karrot ruby ring.

"Wow. You know, the two little ones aren't around.", pointed out Kaya as she kissed Denis.

_The next day_

"Truth or Dare time!", yelled Kaya as everyone immediately ran to the living room."

"Anthony can spin first since he was hurt.", said Dot who had rigged the bottle to land on him every time.

"Okay.", said Anthony as he spun. And, 'shockingly' it landed on himself.

"_I have to prove I'm not gay! I got it!"_

All of a sudden Anthony starts humping and kissing Kaya.

"GET OFF!!!!", screamed Kaya as Denis came in.

"Anthony!", shouted Denis as he pulled him off and punched him.

Kaya ran upstairs with her clothes ripped like she had just been raped. Anthony followed and kicked everyone as they followed. He locked himself and Kaya in her room where Namine was putting away Kaya's clothes. She hid and watched as Anthony raped Kaya.

"ANTHONY!", screamed Namine.

"What?!"

"Take this!", screamed Namine as she shoved him. He jumped out of the window and onto the bridge he had made from his girlfriend's room to Kaya's. Afterwards he destroyed it.

_A week later_

"Well, my therapy is over. It took so little because he's gay.", explained Kaya.

"The doorbell just rang. I'll get it.", said Denis as he went to the door.

"Hi. I'm looking for Kaya Gafiatas.", said Aqua Gafiatas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this strange Aqua? Read the next Chapter to find out! It'll be up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Day Full Of Surprises

**Chapter 3: A Day Full Of Surprises**

"Umm, yah she's here. Let me get her for you.", replied Denis wondering who the hell this woman was.

"Thank you.", Aqua replied with a smile.

"KAYA!!!!! You have a visitor!", Denis shouted.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE DENIS!", Kaya replied viciously, it had been that time of month.

"Denis?", Aqua asked.

"Yes, and you know me how?"

"Oh my word. Denis! It's me…AQUA!", she told him.

"Wow! Aqua, look at you.", Denis said hugging her.

"Yes, do look at me.", she replied sarcastically.

"So, where have you been?", Denis asked signaling her to enter the house and sit down.

"Oh, well London, Paris, Rome, the works.", she said as she sat and as Denis set her bags to the side.

"Well, it was great to see you again."

"You too.", she replied as her younger sister, Kaya, entered the family room.

"Denis, you should get to work.", Kaya said as she sat next to Aqua on the sofa.

"Uh, yah I should. Well, it was great seeing you again.", he said leaving the family room, and the house.

"Yah, you too! Oh well, it's too late.", said Aqua turning to her sister.

"So, why are you here?", asked Kaya as she picked up the phone. As Aqua was about to answer Kaya told her to wait a minute. She was calling the kitchen.

"Hey Dot, could you bring some Green Tea to the family room. Ok. Yah, that'd be great. You're a doll.", she said before she hung up and put the phone back up to charge.

"Well, after the tour I came back here and my house had been destroyed due to this eminent domain thing. So, I took the first flight up here to see if I could stay for a night or two. THEN, I saw the 'Rooms For Rent' sign in the front yard, and decided I might as well just rent a room.", she said taking a breath.

"Wow. Well then, let's get you your room then.", Kaya said.

"Great, uh thanks.", she replied.

But, before Aqua could get up, "Are you pregnant?", Kaya blurted out. "I've been holding it in this whole time. Oh man, I'm so sorry. Just ignore me."

"No, it's alright, and yes I am. I'm supposed to give birth in 2 months.", she explained.

"Oh wow. I'm so happy for you. How is Sumi-where is Sumi?", Kaya asked after hugging her sister.

"He d-died in a car accident.", stated Aqua as she and her sister walked to the elevator.

"You'll be on the 6th floor with the other Master Bedroom-ees. Here's your keycard. This is how the others don't know that there are other Master Bedrooms.", Kaya said, whispering the last part.

"Thanks sis'.", said Aqua as she entered the Elevator.

_6__th__ Floor_

Aqua exited the elevator and walked passed everyone's rooms until she reached hers. She threw her bags to the side, and sat on the bed.

"Just like a suite in a 5 Star hotel.", Aqua told herself as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the Hot tub and let it fill. A few minutes later she got in and that was that.

_Amanda and Zolo_

"Hey Zolo, I know I keep telling you this, but you need to get a job.", Amanda stated Amanda as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"I know, and I got one.", he replied to her smiling.

"Oh what!", she exclaimed curiously.

"I am going to be a martial arts instructor.", he told her.

"Oh honey, that's great. There's just one thing. Where?", Amanda asked him.

"Here. Kaya said I could turn the rec. room into a dojo. I'll be ready in a week or two.", he explained to Amanda.

"Wow, that's just wonderful.", she said as they kissed.

_In The Kitchen_

"What to make?", Wakko asked himself.

"I know! We can make Herb Roast Chicken with Baked Potatoes, and for dessert Hot Fudge Sundaes, with Soft Served Ice Cream not Turkey Hill brand.", sad Dot with a serious face.

"But we don't have a soft served machine.", Wakko said frowning.

"Oh, I'll soften it all right, yah, I'll soften it.", said Dot staring at the container full of Ice Cream.

"Dooooot! What are you planning?", asked Wakko.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!", exclaimed Dot while Wakko held her back.

"Calm down sis. Calm down."

"Fine, but he'll get it later. Yah, later.", she said getting the chicken out of the freezer.

"Hey sis, this is Turkey Hill brand.", Wakko said.

Dot turned her head, "WHAT!!!!!", she exclaimed jumping over Wakko and beating the container to a pulp.

"I'll ask Yakko to get another container, but not Turkey Hill Brand.", Wakko said stepping out of the kitchen slowly and cautiously.

"AAAAH! TURKEY HILL MUST GO TO HELSINKI, FINLAND!!!", exclaimed Dot as Wakko ran out of the kitchen, "All better now.", finished Dot with a smile as she started working on dinner.

Wakko ran to the elevator, put in the keycard he stole from Denis and pressed the '6'. He exited the elevator and ran to Yakko's room. Carley opened the door.

"Carley, quick! Get Yakko!", Wakko commanded.

"Wait, why?", she asked while starting to laugh at him. He looked as if he were about to pee his pants.

"JUST GET HIM! Please.", he 'commanded innocently'.

"Yakko! Your brother needs you!", Carley yelled.

"Ok, what, and this better be good.", said Yakko

"Well Dot was acting crazy, so she beat up the ice cream and now you have to get us another, but make sure it isn't Turkey Hill Brand. Thank you.", said Wakko as he ran off before they could say anything.

"Wait…why? Oh well. I'll be back in a few. Would you mind going down there to check on them?", Yakko asked Carley.

"Oh, sure, no problem.", she said as the kissed and he left.

About five minutes after Yakko left, Carley went downstairs to make sure Dot and Wakko were fine. On the way to the kitchen she bumped into Denis.

"Oh, hey Carley.", said Denis setting down his briefcase.

"Hey Denis. How was work?"

"Fine. Umm, would you go check out the kitchen? I swore I heard Dot yelling at an Ice Cream container.", Denis asked.

"Oh sure, it's not like I had anything better to do.", she said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'll check it out.", she said.

_Kitchen_

"Wakko, you gotta let me at it one more time!", she exclaimed while being held back by Wakko.

"Sis, I would if there was anything to beat to a pulp. You finished it off already. Let it go.", he said as Carley entered.

"Chicken's done!", Carley said following the baking timer.

"Oh, thanks Carley. Would you take it out for me? I've got to hold this one back.", Wakko asked.

"Don't worry, just peel an onion in front of her.", Carley said.

"Uh, would ya?", he asked.

"Sure.", she said as she got an onion and did the above mentioned. After inhaling the aroma of the onion, Dot drifted away.

Dinner that night was fairly quiet due to four empty seats. Dot, Denis, Kaya, and Yakko. Everyone knew what had happened to Dot, but where were Denis, Kaya, and Yakko?

_Some Fancy Restaurant_

"Kaya, we've been dating for some time now, and I love you so much…", Denis kneeled down on one knee, "…and I never want it to end. What I'm really trying to say, umm, ask, is…Will you marry me?"

Will Kaya say yes? Where is Yakko? Read the next Chapter to find out.

A/N: I apologize if it's a bit rushed towards the end


	4. Free Day to Contemplate andor Gape

**Chapter 4: Free Day to Contemplate and/or Gape**

The sun had come up; no one seemed the same since last night. Kaya did not speak to Denis since he asked and Yakko came back, but was not...himself. Dot of course, had awoken and was now calm. Her and ice cream, ya know?

"Breakfast is ready...and burnt." Carley said through the intercom, the last part rather quietly.

"Great...black toast and black eggs. Where'd this come from, a black chicken?" Kaya asked in an irritable manner.

"What's wrong?" Carley asked her.

"Nothing...have you seen Denis? I need to tell him something..."

"I'm afraid not...ever since you two left last night...actually I don't recall him ever coming home. You know where he could've gone?" she asked as the others came down.

"OMG! I've always wanted to try black chicken eggs!" Wakko said with much enthusiasm, much UNWANTED enthusiasm.

"Me too...where's Yakko? We NEVER have a meal without him." Dot protested.

"Well, you're going to have to...he and Denis are M.I.A.", Aqua took her seat at the table and looked at the eggs and toast. "You know Carley? I do not think butter is going to make the toast look browner...but these black chicken eggs are a delicacy in all 50 states and Papua New Guinea. Kudos." she said digging in.

"Meh...I've just got to answer the question he asked me last night...you know? THE question..." many gasps were heard, and everyone at the table gaped.

"SHUT-UP!" they all said, not changing the expressions on their faces.

"You guys are getting frighteningly well at that...that unison thingy." Kaya said getting up and walking out of the dining room.

The others had a spirited debate about what Kaya would say. Yes or No. A or B. True or False-ok, not true or false, but you get it.

_Ol' Millie's Diner Right off I-2356_

"Zell, would you listen to yourself? You sound dumber than...dumber than that Anthony kid whom Master recently recruited." said the Asian woman sitting across from Zell.

"MT...I understand...but my underwear are REALLY starting to annoy me.", he replied.

The woman rolled her eyes as another couple joined them

"Zell...Minh...very nice of you to arrive un-fashionably early." said the silver haired woman, Ivy.

"Ivy, just put a sock in it...ok?" the man, Cloud, said.

"We all know where we're going, correct?" Ivy asked. The three replied with nods.

"And we each know whom to take out. Damn...I really wish those Animaniacs hadn't found all those friends...now we'll be murdering innocents." MT said, the other three gasped.

"Master Xakko ALWAYS said to refer to it as, 'doing the world a favor' OR 'protecting the world from things indescribably stupid', ok?" Ivy quickly corrected.

MT once more rolled her eyes and got up. "We should get going."

The others nodded and they went out to their cars, as they did so a car pulled in.

"Yakko...explain to my again what happened at the hardware store. Moreover, weren't you supposed to be getting ice cream? How does that get you to a hardware store?" asked Denis as he got out of his car on the driver's side, Yakko the passenger.

"Denis...let's discuss this over breakfast." he said quickly, and they entered...walking past the people that planned to 'protect the world from things/those indescribably stupid', A.K.A PWTTIS.

Denis nodded and the two entered the diner, the conspirators drove off.

_Backyard of House_

"Zolo...are you 100 sure Kaya said we could turn the backyard into a water park?" Amanda asked looking at the construction workers whom were putting together a water-coaster.

Zolo nodded and smiled, "Oh yeah...this is going to be great." he said headin inside.

"Hey Zolo...we should do something for the group...like take them to the movies, see something new...how about it?" she asked, her puppy dog eyes in effect.

"Sure.", he smiled and chuckled nervously.

Amanda smiled, "Excellent. I'll round up everyone I can.", she walked inside the house and got Carley, Wakko, Dot, Alex, Aqua, Namine, Zolo, and herself. Kaya was at the office, and Denis and Yakko-the diner.

_Outside 'The Cinema' (No lie, that is the name)_

"What're we going to see?" asked Amanda before Wakko and Dot shrewdly interrupted her.

"BEE MOVIE!" the two said.

"I think it's a great movie that explains the relationship between bees, esp., but insects in general and how cruel you humans are to them. I mean...I feel as though if it will be a heartfelt story about a bee...now let's go." Dot said going to the teller's window. "8 tickets to Bee Movie please." a scary smile stretched across her face.

"I'm sorry kido, but I'm closed." she flipped the sign that said 'Open' over to the sign that read, 'I'm to lazy and obnoxious to do anything, so closed'. "Oops, wrong sign...my bad...my bad." the teller said in a monotone, slowly reaching down to get a sign that read, '**CLOSED**'.

The group pouted, Wakko smiled and began to cry. "Ma'am...look what you've done! I mean...a little boy who wanted to see a movie...and you're breaking his heart." Dot said.

"Oh my...how rude of me...there, there kido." the geezer said in her monotone, patting Wakko on the back. Dot quickly put on a ninja/spy suit and cut a hole big enough in the window to sneak in and grab some tickets. She grabbed the tickets out of the machine and snuck back out. She winked.

"All better now ma'am...it was your comfort." Wakko said smiling. "I guess we'll just go get some popcorn and leave..." he looked down and snickered.

The group walked into the theatre and gave the man their tickets, laughing.

_Diner_

"Say what? That's how you ended up in the hardware store? You know...they don't sell underwear at Hardware stores...they sell...Hardware." Denis said.

"Yeah...I learned that the hard way...let's head back. Maybe Kaya will have an answer for you." he said

Denis sighed, "Possibly...I wouldn't be so sure though. Check please!" he signaled to the waiter, whom nodded and set the bill on his table. After leaving the money and a good tip, the two walked out of the car. Yakko looked at the ground and saw a yellow post-it.

"Hey, what's this?" he flipped it over...their address was on the other side. He froze and gave the post-it to Denis.

"What is it-oh my..." he bit his lip and jumped into the car. "Get in...we've got to get home NOW." he turned it on and sped off, exceeding the limit.

"Ok..." Yakko was worried.

_Back At Home-Lunch Time_

"That was a pretty good movie. It took a chunk out of our morning activities. Great idea Amanda...we should do it more often." Carley said heading up to her room.

"Yeah Amanda, nice pick." said the others before going to their rooms. Dot stayed with Amanda, she was crying.

"Dot, what's wrong?" she asked kneeling down beside her.

"I was RIGHT! It was a heartfelt story...it showed the relationship-", Amanda covered Dot's mouth.

"I know...I saw the movie. Now, do you wanna help me with lunch?" she asked.

Dot wiped away her tears, "Sure...that'd be nice."

Therefore, the two got to work on lunch.

"I think that should be good...PB&J sandwiches...GUYS! Lunch is ready!" Amanda yelled through the intercom. Everyone came down and sat at the table.

"Alex...what's wrong?" Aqua asked.

He looked at her, "Nothing...I just miss Anthony for some reason. I think it is mainly because we would always fight, and I would win. With you guys, I always lose. Now I can't argue with him about which pencil is better, _Bic_ or Papermate. It's so overwhelmingly depressing. Ugh, Aqua? Which one IS better?" he asked Aqua.

Aqua looked at her plate then at him again, "Papermate hands down yo-", she as interrupted by an excited Alex.

"REALLY?!?! That's what I would've said! I mean that STUPID Anthony would've picked BIC, but we're smarter...poor Anthony. He OBVIOUSLY isn't a pencil fetishist, like moi. I mean-", he was stopped when Aqua shoved her sandwich into his mouth.

"Ding-dong. The plane has just landed..." she rolled her eyes and took a sip of water from her bottle as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it...it's a good excuse to get away from Alex." she smiled and walked out of the Dining Room.

"I wonder who it is. Denis, Yakko, and Kaya all have keys. Maybe someone interested in renting one of the rooms." Carley said to herself while the others looked at her, gaping. "What is it with us today and gaping? It's all we ever do isn't it?" Carley asked excusing herself from the table.

_Front Door..._

"Hello?" Aqua said opening the door to see a man.

"Hi...umm...my name is Ryan and I was wondering if I could rent a room here? I'm here on 'business'.", he told her.

"Sure...lemme get the papers quick." Aqua replied as Carley passed by, recognizing Ryan. She gaped and stormed at him past Aqua. She shut the door behind her and looked at Ryan.

"RYAN! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"It's great to see you too Carley. How've you been?", he asked.

"Oh...don't you, It's great to see you too Carley. Why are you really here?", she replied.

"Xakko.", was all he said.

Carley swallowed, "You don't mean?"

"Yeah."

"Him?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Him?"

"Yeah."

"Him eh?"

"Yes, him Carley. We can do this alll day, but I've got more important stuff to discuss with you.", he said.

"Aha...so what about him? Is he HERE?", she looked at Ryan, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, he's here. More importantly, VERY close, and until I find out, I need a place I can stay."

"Okay...", she looked around, she looked stupid.

"You're not going to find him like that.", he said as Kaya cut between them and into the house.

"That's Kaya, homeowner...and I know. But, you never know actually. Oh well, come on in.", she said opening the door and going in after him. Aqua was coming down the hall with the rental papers when Denis and Yakko stormed in after them

"We're being stalked and/or monitored!", Yakko yelled when he entered.

"He'll explain his disappearance while I talk to Kaya.", Denis told them running upstairs. "KAYA!", he yelled, she was in their room.

"Denis...", she came out of the room and locked eyes with him. "...I have an answer..."

_Dining Room..._

"Guys, I'm not sure by whom...but we're being monitored and or stalked. I found this post-it with our address on it outside of the diner or Interstate something or other.", he said, the others gaped-no surprise there-and looked at Yakko as the telephone rang.

"Hello. Gafiatas and family residence.", Aqua answered. "Mhm...yes...oh really? Ok...but who are you? OK! KAYA! DENIS! WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE! THE PHONE IS FOR ALL OF US! AND THIS GUY WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!", Aqua shouted as they rushed downstairs.

"Who is it Aqua?", they said in unison.

"I don't know. Ma'am...I'm putting you on speaker...oh...you're a sir? Ok sir, you're on speaker.", she set the phone down.

"Well, well, well...I have finally found you Warners...and my revenge shall not fail...unless you want you friends to be PWTTIS-ed, I recommend you do as I say..." the sinister voice went on, no one knew who he was, but the new guy...Ryan.

-------------------------

A/N: Ok, sooo sorry for the long wait, but now that I'm grounded I should have more time for this! The next to chapters are being worked on, enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit fast-paced and lacks lots of detail, it was rushed, so R&R

-------------------------

Who is the sinister man? How DID Yakko end up exactly in the Hardware Store, and WHAT in sam heck is Kaya's answer! Find out in the next chapter: Answers


End file.
